You are my life
by JODIVISE
Summary: Elizabeth tenta se adaptar à sua nova vida em Port Royal depois de Will se tornar capitão do Holandês Voador. Um ano se passa e a saudade aumenta ao ponto de Elizabeth não conseguir distinguir a realidade do sonho. Rated M


**You are my life**

_Port Royal, século XVIII_

Os sinos da igreja ecoavam na atmosfera agitada da vila, chamando os fiéis para a missa. No forte, as guarnições vigiavam à vez toda a costa e o horizonte em busca de alguma ameaça. No cais, os navios de guerra contrastavam com os navios mercantes onde homens atarefados descarregavam mercadorias. Os pescadores mais velhos entretinham-se a ver as crianças brincar enquanto coziam as redes que por tanto tempo lhes deram o sustento e agora serviam a geração mais nova.

As mulheres que passavam comentavam sobre a figura sentada num dos pilares de madeira que sustentava o passadiço. Aquela mulher, conhecida aos olhos de todos desde a infância era agora uma completa estranha. A sua vida tinha sido planeada ao detalhe, mas o destino quis o contrário. Os habitantes mais velhos lembravam-se da chegada do governador e da sua filha Elizabeth. Uma menina rebelde que passou a juventude brincando com o miúdo humilde de quem ninguém sabia mais nada a não ser o nome: Will Turner.

Todos andavam ansiosos com o grande casamento que se daria entre Miss Swann e o Comodoro Norrington, mas este não passou de uma promessa que se perdeu nos meandros de um amor mais forte: o de uma donzela rica com um humilde ferreiro. Mas o sorriso que iluminava Elizabeth nas vésperas do seu casamento com Will desapareceu quando novos navios apareceram no horizonte, quando a Lei que regia os homens se sobrepôs à lei do amor verdadeiro.

A partir daí mais ninguém viu Elizabeth, até ao dia em que esta regressou após a morte do governador. O seu sorriso tinha-se desvanecido. Todos sabiam que se tinha juntado à pirataria, mas o Reino de Inglaterra tinha-lhe concedido o perdão e lamentado a morte de seu pai. No entanto, a Elizabeth não lhe importava a honra, o estatuto, o respeito que todos na vila lhe mostravam.

Dizia-se que esta só se tinha juntado a uma tripulação de filibusteiros por amor a Will. E que inclusive se tinham casado, mas este havia se perdido no mar, preferindo a liberdade ao amor da sua vida. As mulheres cochichavam mil e uma razões para uma rapariga como Elizabeth estar sozinha, mas tudo não passava de rumores. Inclusive aquele que dava conta que Will tinha fugido por ser responsável pela morte de James Norrington.

Mas ninguém poderia saber a verdade. Ninguém poderia saber o que ia no coração e na mente de Elizabeth Swann. A conversa das mulheres foi interrompida pela passagem apressada da criada dos Swann.

- Senhora! – a criada passou a correr só parando quando chegou ao pé de Elizabeth. – Precisa vir urgentemente para casa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Elizabeth levantou os olhos para a fiel criada.

- O pequeno Will está com febre. Acho que apanhou qualquer resfriado. – a criada disse.

- E só agora me dizes? – Elizabeth levantou-se e andou a passos largos em direcção à mansão.

- Ele estava bem quando a senhora saiu para o passeio. Depois começou a chorar e quando o fui acalmar notei que estava demasiado quente. – a criada explicou enquanto acompanhava Elizabeth.

A mansão imponente situava-se na zona mais alta da vila. Salvaguardava-se de qualquer ataque à costa, mas de nada valeu quando a tripulação amaldiçoada de Barbossa invadiu Port Royal à procura da moeda azteca. No entanto, a beleza imaculada desta tinha-se desvanecido a pouco e pouco. O jardim não estava tão bem cuidado e muitos dos aposentos da mansão simplesmente tinham sido fechados. Elizabeth subiu a escadaria até ao seu quarto. À beira do berço uma outra criada mais velha embalava o pequeno William.

- Já mandei chamar o médico. – a mais velha disse.

Will choramingou um pouco mas logo acalmou quando passou para o colo da mãe. Elizabeth mandou sair as criadas e pediu para que a avisassem quando o médico chega-se. Sentou-se na beira da cama virada para a janela, donde se via toda a baía. Sentiu que William estava bastante quente e começou a cantar uma música de embalar. Tinha dado à luz há quatro meses e todos os dias cantava para William, contando à janela as aventuras que viveu, falando dos seus amigos piratas e sobretudo do seu pai. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como avisar Will Turner sobre o nascimento do filho. Will não era um pirata normal e por isso não poderia mandar sequer um recado por outro. Suspirou.

Quando descobriu que estava grávida sentiu uma enorme alegria. Teria um filho do seu amor, mas com o passar do tempo, sentiu-se sozinha. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como iria criar o seu filho sozinha e muito menos de como iria comunicar a este que o seu pai era capitão de um navio fantasma que tinha por fado levar as almas dos que morria no mar. Se ao menos o seu pai estivesse presente. Suspirou. Era engraçado como o destino lhe tinha levado todos de quem gostava. Agora era só ela e o pequeno William, o seu tesouro mais precioso.

* * *

O médico chegou pouco tempo depois. William tinha apanhado um resfriado e todo o cuidado era pouco. No entanto, o xarope receitado por este começou a fazer efeito já depois de anoitecer.

- A senhora deve dormir. Está bastante cansada. Pode deixar, eu ficarei aqui cuidando dele. – a criada disse. Elizabeth não dormia há três noites. E William tinha aprendido a chorar sempre de madrugada. Certificou-se que o pequeno estava mais calmo e retirou-se para outro aposento. Sabia que não iria dormir bem, mas talvez uma sesta rápida lhe desse mais forças.

Abriu a porta de um dos quartos de hóspedes e puxou os lençóis da cama para trás. Desapertou o vestido azul escuro ficando só em combinação e deitou-se vagarosamente na cama. Fixou o tecto. Queria tanto voltar a viver uma aventura. Já não era a primeira vez que tentava infiltrar-se num navio para desembarcar em Tortuga, mas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer ao seu filho num ambiente daqueles. Nunca deixaria William para trás, mas também nunca pensou como seria criar uma criança dentro de um navio ou mesmo numa ilha infestada de piratas. Optou definitivamente por ficar em Port Royal e esperar 10 anos até rever Will.

- Meu Deus. – pensou em voz alta. Uma década sem ver o marido. Era torturante. Sabia que muitas mulheres ficaram bastante tempo sem os maridos quando estes se lançaram ao mar. Mas o caso de Elizabeth era diferente. Sabia onde Will estava e pior era a situação ser irreversível. Outro factor a preocupava. Elizabeth iria envelhecer e morrer, enquanto Will iria ficar para sempre com o mesmo aspecto. O que seria dela quando ele a visse com 70 anos?

Enterrou a cabeça na almofada. Não queria aquilo e só desejava poder voltar atrás, para os braços dele. Não soube quanto tempo passou até sentir alguém tocar o seu braço. Não soube dizer porque todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiaram, mas decidiu levantar a cabeça para ver se não seria a criada.

Não viu ninguém. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. A chama da vela tinha-se apagado e as cortinas esvoaçavam com a brisa marítima que entrava pela janela. Habituou os olhos à escuridão. Não tinha deixado a janela aberta e abanou a cabeça. Não escutou nenhum barulho e levantou-se para fechar a janela. Mas algo no horizonte fez o seu coração parar. As suas mãos ficaram trémulas e Elizabeth teve de se apoiar no beiral tentando estabilizar a respiração.

No meio do mar, uma estranha luz esverdeada pintava o horizonte contrastando com o sossego da vila. Elizabeth não pensou. Vestiu o robe e saiu disparada do quarto. Andou pé ante pé até ao seu quarto e deparou-se com a criada dormindo ao lado do berço. Espreitou e viu que o seu bébé estava dormindo como um anjo e que a febre quase passava despercebida. Acariciou a face deste e afastou a cortina da janela. A luz misteriosa ainda lá continuava.

Desceu as escadas apressada e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Evitaria passar pelo centro da vila, cortando caminho pelo meio da mata densa. Só parou de correr quando os seus pés pisaram a areia lisa da pequena baía que se formava de um dos lados de Port Royal. A luz esverdeada continuava a pintar a noite escura, mas nenhum navio se vislumbrava. Elizabeth caminhou até à água, molhando a baínha do robe. O seu coração começou a normalizar quando compreendeu que talvez aquela luz de outro mundo, fosse um dos efeitos raros que se passavam em alto-mar, muitas vezes relatados por marinheiros.

- Elizabeth. – a voz que pronunciou o seu nome fez com que gelasse e começasse a chorar compulsivamente enquanto se virava lentamente para a figura prostada atrás de si. Will Turner sorria para si. Tinha uma expressão triste mas continuava lindo como sempre.

- Will! – Elizabeth caminhou até este esticando o braço trémulo. Ao constatar que era Will em carne e osso, desabou nos braços deste. – Isto não é real. Tu não podes vir a terra!

- Eu estou aqui. Calipso concedeu-me mais uma chance de te rever. – Will disse e Elizabeth beijo-o sofregamente, como se tivessem passado realmente 10 anos e não apenas um, após a sua partida.

– Eu preciso contar algo bastante importante. – Elizabeth disse separando-se para respirar mas Will calou seus lábios com os dedos.

- Agora não. Não sabes a saudade que tenho. Um ano nas trevas sem poder ver o teu sorriso, sem poder acariciar os teus cabelos, a tua pele… - Will desceu a mão até ao decote do robe, fazendo Elizabeth fechar os olhos. – Tudo lá é frio e sem cor.

- Eu também quase morri. Não sabes o que é ter de viver sem ti. Se não fosse o… - Will interrompeu de novo Elizabeth, pegando-a no colo e levando-a até um aglomerado de rochas no meio da praia.

- Não vamos perder mais tempo. – Will disse. – Só tenho apenas esta noite. Mal o sol comece a raiar tenho de voltar ao Holandês.

Elizabeth perdeu o fio da conversa quando sentiu os lábios de Will colarem-se de novo nos seus. Enquanto as suas línguas se deliciavam uma com a outra, sentiu o peso de Will sobre si. As suas mãos deslizaram até à camisa deste colocando à mostra a cicatriz sobre o lugar onde estivera outrora um coração.

- Tenho-o bem guardado. – Elizabeth sorriu, empurrando Will e colocando-se sobre si.

- Ele está onde sempre esteve… contigo. – Will disse quando Elizabeth percorreu com os lábios o caminho entre o seu pescoço e a cicatriz. Entusiasmou-se ainda mais quando esta arrancou o próprio robe e começou a desapertar os nós que fechavam a combinação.

Apesar de ser a segunda vez que se entregavam um ao outro, Elizabeth sentiu-se ruborescer quando este a ajudou a tirar a roupa, sentindo o desejo ardente nos olhos de Will. Num ápice as roupas de Will desapareceram de vista, deixando apenas e só dois corpos nus que se desejavam com a mesma intensidade que o fogo devora a madeira.

Elizabeth gemeu baixo enquanto Will devorava cada pedaço dos seus seios, mas não se conteve quando este começou a explorar a sua parte mais profunda. Era como se um balão crescesse dentro de si tamanha era a felicidade. E mesmo sentido todos os seus nervos e músculos se contraírem, ainda duvidava do que era real ou sonho.

Com um beijo mais intenso sentiu Will entrar dentro de si. Will começou lento, mas com o aumento da intensidade de cada estocada, Elizabeth agarrou na areia à sua volta tentando adiar o inevitável.

- Eu te amo. – Will sussurrou. Elizabeth não teve tempo de dizer o que fosse. O seu corpo tinha atingido o auge e não conseguiu segurar a satisfação que sentiu dentro da sua garganta. Fixou Will quando este se esvaziou dentro de si. Ambos estavam exaustos e completamente molhados.

- Eu te amo. – Elizabeth disse finalmente, enquanto Will a puxava para si e deitava a sua cabeça no peito deste.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, tu és a única razão de ainda restar alguma vida em mim. – Will disse, acariciando e beijando os cabelos de Elizabeth.

Will disse mais alguma coisa, mas Elizabeth acabou por não ouvir, adormecendo nos braços deste.

* * *

A claridade e o barulho das gaivotas fez Elizabeth abriu os olhos lentamente. Passou a mão pelos lençóis e levantou-se sobressaltada. Não tinha passado a noite ali e não se lembrava de ter voltado. Olhou para a janela aberta e correu até lá, debruçando-se no parapeito. O mar estava calmo e os únicos navios visíveis eram os mesmos de sempre.

- Não pode ter sido apenas um sonho. – Elizabeth falou com a voz sumida. Sentia a presença de Will em si. Era impossível ser um sonho com tantos detalhes nítidos. Elizabeth sabia que tinha feito amor com o marido. Will era real, tinha tocado na sua pele, tinha sentido o seu cheiro.

A passos largos voou para o seu quarto. Estava na hora da mamadeira do pequeno William e Elizabeth sentia-se completamente atordoada.

- Oh ainda bem que a senhora já está de pé! – a criada mais velha da casa cruzou-se com Elizabeth no meio do corredor. – O menino William já está totalmente recuperado. Até acordou a sorrir!

- Porque não me chamou, Kate? – Elizabeth a interrogou.

- Porque a senhora estava tão cansada que dormiu que nem uma pedra. Eu própria me certifiquei. E o bébé dormiu tranquilo. – a criada defendeu.

- Eu estive toda a noite aqui? – Elizabeth sentiu as mãos trémulas.

- Sim. – a criada franziu o sobrolho.

- É que… esqueça, eu tive a sensação que me levantei de noite. – Elizabeth entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

William Swann Turner estava deitado no berço e esboçou um sorriso quando Elizabeth se aproximou e o acariciou.

- Ah meu filho. – Elizabeth pegou em William beijando a cabeça deste. – Eu sonhei com o teu pai. – Elizabeth lembrou-se que adormeceu sem contar que tinha tido um filho. – Eu não lhe consegui dizer que tu existias.

Elizabeth mirou a paisagem e olhou para o filho. Tinha os olhos do pai, embora o sorriso fosse o seu. – O nosso filho é lindo, Will!

Os seus olhos captaram algo dentro do berço de Will júnior. Puxou o fio preto e lágrimas escorreram pela sua face. Na sua mão estava o colar que Will usava. Sonho ou não, Elizabeth teve a certeza que Will sabia da existência do seu filho e sentiu uma onda de alívio.

Olhou de novo o horizonte. Will Turner não era só o seu marido e pai do seu filho. Era o amor da sua vida desde que o viu, era o seu destino. E o coração de Elizabeth Swann iria rumar sempre na direcção de Will Turner. Nem que tivesse de esperar 10 anos...

* * *

**Oi! Embora não seja a minha primeira fic rated M, nem a primeira willabeth, é a minha primeira fic willabeth rated M. Eu adoro este shipper e agora que não haverá mais Lizzie nem Will em POTC4, eu senti uma enorme vontade de voltar a escrever sobre estes dois!**

**Espero que gostem e por favor... se lerem... comentem! Para mim críticas contam tanto como elogios, porque ajudam uma escritora a melhorar! Mais que tudo... reviews please! :)**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
